House Of Hades
by RockingEvelynn101666
Summary: Hope You Like It! :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Annabeth**_

The pain in my ankle was worse then ever before. I clung on to Percy. Tears stinging in my eyes.

I wanted it to end.

Bitter memorys flowing up like blood.

Then I blacked out.

I woke up on the cold hard ground "Ow" I mumbled "Ow" I mumbled.

Not good, not good, not good. Percy I thought.

"Percy" I called

"Yeah" I heard

"Where are you?"

"Here".

Okay I know Percy and I were in the land of undead but as he scooted up beside me he looked...dead.

His skin was the color of milk his eyes looked red in the small amount of light and his hair was no longer the gorgeous brown- black it looked... White."What happend to you" I asked

"The underworld sweetheart" He said and I woke up for real.

"Annabeth!"

"Percy?"

"What Happened to you I've been trying to wake you up for at least an hour"

"Come Closer"

He scooted over to me. I saw my boyfriend he looked completely normal and I loved it.

Throughout the pain I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him.

It was such a relief being able to feel his warm touch.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Annabeth**_

"Where are we?"

"I don't know" Percy replied

"I stayed with you just incase you woke up I was to nervous you would get worried if you woke up and nobody was here" He continued

"Only one thing to do now" I said

"Can you stand?" Percy asked me

He held out his hand and I grabbed it

I slowly rose to my feet.

"Ready" he asked me

I took a last look behind us,

we may never see this place ever again.

"Lets Boogie" I answered


	3. Chapter 3

_**Piper**_

"Piper"

"Jason what are you doing?"

"Were having a picnic"

"At one in the morning?"

"That's the basic idea"

I laughed

"Come on" he said

I grabbed his hand

He lead me onto the deck of the Argo ll

The water sparked in the moonlight

"Promise not to let me fall asleep.

You know what happed to Percy and Annabeth here" I said

"I promise"

He set down the picnic blanket and the basket.

"Todays a special day" he said

"Why?"

"Its my birthday"

"You sure kept quiet about that!" I exclaimed

"It isn't as important as rescuing Percy and Annabeth"

"Happy Birthday, here's your gift" I whispered

"Your already everything I could ask for,

you don't need to-"

I kissed him.

"Great gift" he whispered "I think I'll take it again"

He kissed me back.

"HEY YOU CRAZY KIDS!"

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Piper**

Jason let go of me and spun around on the spot

Leo stood on the deck

He grinned devilishly

"Leo you almost scared us to death!" complained Jason

"That wasn't me" He said

Coach Hedge appeared next to Leo looking furious

"He saw you" said Leo

"Thanks for summing it up" I said sarcastically

"PIPER JASON! WHAT IF SOMEONE PASSED BY OUR SHIP? THEY COULD HAVE SHOT YOU!" bellowed Coach Hedge

"I would have died happy" said Jason

"Aww Jason" I said blushing

He grinned at me

"THERES NO TIME FOR ROMANCE!" bellowed Coach Hedge

"WERE TRYING TO SAVE ANNABETH AND PERCY AND YOU TWO ARE HERE KISSING!"

"Percy and Annabeth did that when they were here" Leo pointed out

"Well their not here now" Coach Hedge said as a shadow crossed over his face.

"Go back to sleep you three" said Coach Hedge

"Your lucky I didn't decide to put locks on your doors" he said

pointing at Jason and Piper as he descended down the stairs.

"We should go back to sleep big day ahead of us" I said

"Goodnight Pipes" said Leo as he followed Coach Hedge

"About that present" said Jason

He kissed me then we walked back to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Jason**_

"Jason"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes

Hazel stood in my door

"Morning, Coach Hedge wants everyone up" she said

"Alright"

I threw on some real clothes and walked to Pipers room.

"Piper?" I asked

I opened the door and saw Pipers bed empty.

I was about to walk away when Pipers blade caught my eye,

it was gleaming in a weird way.

I stepped in bolted the door and picked up Katoptris.

I looked into the blade.

I saw Piper sitting in a dark room cowering in the corner,

hissing voices filled the room

"N-No! Get back" Piper cried she held Katoptris and tried to bat away the shapes

"Piper!" Percy's voice cried

There was a huge slashing sound

and Percy stood next to Piper he was sweating and panting.

He offered Piper a hand and she took it.

"Thanks" she whispered and she kissed him.

"N-N-No N-No" I whispered

They kept kissing as if eternally entwined together.

I flipped my golden coin and tried to slash through the image.

It stayed there as if it was just trying to annoy me.

I ran out of the room.

For the first time tears were trying to creep up into my eyes.


	6. Authers Note

Hey Guys!

Lately I have been getting a lot of confused reviews.

If your confused can you post reviews on how I can make my stories better?

I love writing these story's of you guys but I don't want them to be confusing.

Thanks,

Evelynn


	7. Chapter 6

_**Jason**_

For the first time in my life

I lay on my bed trying to stop the overflow of tears.

Hazel had told me to get out of bed so I did my best to stop crying.

I wiped up my tears and got out of bed.

Then I walked over opened the door and slipped into the dining room.

"Hey Jason" said Frank

"What's Up" I asked

"Nothing, Just talking and having breakfast" said Leo

I sat down in between Leo and Frank

"What are we talking about?" I asked

"How to save Percy and Annabeth" said Nico

He had been so quiet this whole trip I had forgotten he was here.

"Who besides Nico has experience getting into the underworld?" Piper asked

"Grover" piped up Hazel

"That's no good. Grover's not here now." said Frank

We all turned to Hazel and Nico.

"Hey just because were Hades-Pluto's whatever's child doesn't mean were been to the underworld" exclaimed Hazel

" And besides the easiest entrance is in Hollywood , California." I said

"Alright lets split into teams and look for entrances to the underworld!" said Coach Hedge

"Sometimes I cant believe this is my life" I whispered to Leo

"Back atcha"


	8. I'm Sorry!

Hi guys its Evelynn! I've been spending so much time on Quotev that I forgot about my FanFiction's so I'm really sorry! I'm gunna work on it more I promise okay bye!


	9. Chapter 7

_Leo_

I felt really uncomfortable.

Jason looked like he had seen a ghoast.

"I'll go with Jason" I said trying to make sure my voice doesn't sound shaky

"Sure bro" Jason replied

"You guys can look on the South side" Coach Hedge barked

"I'm down with that" I told him

Jason nodded.

One we had gotten a few feet away I said-

"Dude what's going on with you? You looked like you've seen a ghoast."

Jason just shrugged.

"Dude tell me"

"Fine." He sighed

"Inpipersbladeisawherandpercykissing"

"What?" Leo said a look of confusion plastered on his face.

Jason explained his weird experience with Pipers blade to me.

"Dude she wouldn't kiss Percy and besides we don't even know where he and Annabeth are." I protested

"I know" He sighed

"But once we find them I'm keeping a close watch on Percy."

"Dude" I groaned "Piper. Is. Your. Girlfriend" I told him while shaking his shoulders

"Wake up and smell the freash air" I exclaimed

"I'm just wondering if this is a good time for a relationship" Jason said while pulling on his hair

"Percy and Annabeth make it work" I pointed out

Then what Jason said hit me full in the face like a truck.

"Your not breaking up with Piper right?"

Jason sighed and said "Enough of me and my love life"

"Okay dude we'll drop it. For now" I said giving him a devilish grin

"What about you and Hazel?" Jason asked me while grinning

I shrugged "What about us?"

"You know you like her" He said poking my cheek

"Shut it" I said slapping his hand away

"She has a boyfriend anyways" I said

"Yeah whatever" Jason said

"What do you think happened to Percy and Annabeth? That fall was pretty far down" I said

"Considering the state we found Nico in probably not good"

Here's your motherfucking chapter~ Evelynn


End file.
